My Lady
by Crimsonsilverbeast
Summary: A little romance between two friends that have no clue who they really are, but enjoy dinner for two. With a little action for dessert, Hawk Moth style.
1. Chapter 1

"For you buggaboo." Cat Noir said, while once again handing a rose out to Ladybug. And like always.

"I'm sorry Cat Noir, but we've been through this hundreds of times before. I'm in love with someone else. Please you know I don't want to hurt you anymore by telling you this." Her earrings flashed warning of her time running out. "I have to go, bye kitty." And with a quick throw of her yoyo she was gone.

Head lowered and rose still in his claws Cat Noir simply stood there lost as to why this guy captivated his Ladybug so much. "What does this guy have that I don't? It's not like he's better looking than me or has more talent, but he does have her interested in him." His ring flashed one last time and he was Adrien once again. He pulled some Camembert from his pocket for Plagg to eat and simply waited.

"It's always the same thing, still it doesn't matter. I know true love will come through in the end. I just need to wait till Ladybug sees that the one she's chasing isn't the guy for her."

Plagg simple shook his head, his stomach was first on his list of priorities. "You know you worry about love too much. Why not play hard to get, women love when the guy doesn't seem interested in them. There's something about playing hard to get that makes them want a man even more."

Adrien rolled his eyes to his best friend and Kwami's words. "Plagg honestly where do you come up with these ideas?" Plagg simply shrugged his shoulders and finished his smelly Camembert. With his Kwami now ready with a full belly Adrien said the magic words. "Plagg, claws out!" Like a fly being sucked into twister, Plagg was sucked into ring on Adrien's finger. In no time Adrien was Cat Noir once again and ready to head somewhere. He was still heartbroken and miserable, still he knew there was one person who seemed to make him feel a little happy. After a few leaps and bounds he had successfully landed on Marinette's roof.

Even though he loved Ladybug, Marinette was also an important and very close friend to him. 'I guess if Ladybug keeps turning me away I could always try Marinette.' No he couldn't do that, he loved his lady. He heard the sound of a door opening and saw her appear from the door on the roof. "Hello…" He softly spoke.

Marinette slightly jumped hearing someone say hello from nowhere. Until turning around she saw him. "Oh Cat Noir, you scared me." She said, placing her hand on her racing heart. "So what brings you here?"

He jumped down from his spot and sat on the chair next to the small door opening. He placed his head in his hands and sighed! She could tell he didn't seem like his normal cheerful self. "I'm just feeling a little down at the moment. Have you...ever loved someone, but you feel like they'll never return that love?" Little did Cat Noir know he was actually saying these words to the woman he loved.

Marinette sighed and said under her breath. "You have no idea kitty." He looked up, his hearing picking up on a few of her words. She caught his glace and tried to piece together what he might be thinking. "I'm sorry I can't be more help Cat Noir. Though I know how you feel, my heart loves a boy at school. Still I can't ever get the words out. I'm afraid that he's going to turn me down, and just the other day he did tell me the girl he's in love with doesn't like his jokes."

'So that's why Marinette seemed so down that day….she...she's in love with me? How did I miss that? What an idiot I must be.' Cat Noir thought. Still he couldn't let her know and what was he supposed to do now? 'My heart still loves Ladybug, but Marinette is so caring and kind.' Millions of thoughts started racing through his head about all of this? What was the right answer to this lovely mess?

"I'm sorry Cat Noir, you don't need to hear about my troubled love life when you have your own. Still I wish I had your no fear attitude, then I could tell Adrien my true feelings. Sigh! I honestly don't know why it's so hard for me."

Looking at Marinette with his green eyes, Cat Noir felt even worse. He knew her feelings after all, and even though he told Ladybug how he felt, the feeling every time she turned him down was like another blow to his heart. 'I honestly don't think I can take another time of her rejecting me. And maybe if I do except her as Adrien, it will be like Plagg said. I won't be after Ladybug and in the end maybe she will want me.' To him this would be a good plan, but sadly what would he do if Ladybug did want him after that? 'Poor Marinette would be crushed to hear me say, oh I found another girl I love more now see ya. Honestly why can't Marinette be Ladybug? Than things would NOT be this hard.'

"Cat Noir, you know you're such a kind person, and you have such a strong personality. I can't help but wish I could do more for you. But I can't it would be nice if you were him, than both are heartaches could be erased." After her words Marinette looked up at the half full moon and smiled. "You know Kitty, maybe we should let our guard down for one night. We could have, something like a friendship dinner. You know, you and me meet here for a little dinner under the stars. And let our hearts enjoy a little happiness, even if it's as friends there's no harm."

His eyes looked at her for a second and then followed them up to the night sky and the moon. "That sounds like an idea I'd be willing to accept." He said with a wink, before they both looked at each other and smiled. They agreed to meet at her house at the very spot they were at now on Friday evening. As weird as it felt they both were actually excited to have some fun.

It was now two days till Cat Noir and Marinette's friendship dinner at her place. Marinette had already decided to make her famous pizza, after all when there's a bakery in your house who needs takeout Adrien had found some sparkling grape juice, of course there wasn't any alcohol in it. And decide the kitty would bring the fancy drink. Everything would be perfect, so Adrien hoped. "I'm starting to worry Plagg, what if Hawk Moth decides to make an appearance that night. I'll be letting Marinette down."

Plagg simply shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his smelly, tasty cheese. "It just means you'll have to leave dinner early or show up late. Either way I'm sure someone's heart will be broken."

"Honestly Plagg, can't you be a little positive? I think this was a great idea Marinette had." Adrien smiled thinking of how it would give him a chance to brush up on his skills, if the time came for him and Ladybug went out.

There was another just as happy in her home too. "Oh Tikki this is so exciting, sure I know it's not Adrien, but still." Of course Marinette's Kwami Tikki was also excited for her. "Oh but, do you think this is okay Tikki? I mean it's not like I have feelings of love for Cat Noir, just as a friend. And this will give us both a chance to both feel like we mean something to each other. Still I do feel like I'm...maybe letting go, like I should try to find a new target.

"There's no crime in having fun Marinette, and besides you know there's no harm in having dinner together." Marinette agreed and went back to her homework. Deep down she too hoped Hawk Moth would not show on the special night she and Cat Noir had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

The week had gone smoothly for Ladybug and Cat Noir. Hawk Moth had stayed quiet and both Miranette and Cat Noir we're now making final perpetration for their special date night. Miranette had placed a small table on the roof balcony set with plates, and candles. The light from the moon above and the two lite candles were more than enough to make it the perfect setting. Or as Cat Noir would say the purr-fect setting! She only need one more thing to complete the dinner, the pizza. So with time to spare, she raced downstairs and took the finished pizza out of the oven. "Sigh, I really hope Cat Noir likes cheese pizza, I wanted to make one with all the toppings. Although with him being so cat like I figured a plain cheese would be best." Miranette smiled to herself as she breathed in the freshly made pizza smell. She was proud of herself, even if the pizza was for Cat Noir, her mind was acting as if he truly was Adrien.

Meanwhile Cat Noir was now on his way to Miranette's place. Sparkling non-alcoholic grape juice was in hand and… "What was I thinking? I can't go to Miranette's without flowers." From his spot high above on the rooftop, Cat Noir looked around. He had to find some flowers somewhere. And than from the corner of his eye he spotted a flower shop. He noticed the flowers outside were being gathered and placed inside for the night. So quickly he descended from the rooftop and landed below there he was met by the florist. Even though his landing was quiet, the florists gasped in surprise seeing Cat Noir. Giving the young lady a bow he apologised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you I just wonder if I could buy some flowers?

With a nod and a smile she gestured, yes. Here I have a bouquet of roses if that was what you're looking. Slightly facing away from Cat Noir, the young lady blushed. "I-I must admit I'm a big fan of yours." Hearing her say this made Cat Noir blush a deep red. When she saw his red cheeks, the florist wondered if the flowers were for somebody special? "I'm guessing these are for someone special?" She quietly asked, he simply nodded yes. 'Of course they are.' She thought, who am I kidding like a super sexy superhero would ever want me?' Without another thought or word she handed him the bouquet of roses, which he paid for and was off in no time to Marinette's.

As the florist finished her work a few tears began to fall and of course, Hawk Moth was picking up on her negative emotions. "Ahh yes, such sadness and anger mixed into one. Nothing like loving someone, but they are in love with someone else." A white butterfly landed in the palm of his hand, which he covered with his other hand turning the butterfly a dark purple color. "Go my little akuma and evilise her."

'Why did I ever think Cat Noir would be interested in me. His surely has a special someone while I…" It was at that moment the akuma landed on a flower she was holding. The outline mark of a butterfly appeared on her face and soon pure anger had consumed her.

"My dear Florencia, I am Hawk Moth. Having a broken heart is just as destructive as weeds growing in your beautiful rose garden. So I'm giving you the power to control those roses and smother out those weeds that want to take over your garden. And in return all I ask is you get me Ladybug's earrings and the Cat Noir's ring. After all he is the one who broke your heart."

Florencia, grinned and replied in an amused voice. "Yes Hawk Moth, you won't be disappointed." A cloud of darkness covered her and with it roses started to grow around her, turning her into a rose like person. "Look out Cat Noir, not every rose is a symbol of love." Florencia said, as she headed out to find the one who broke her heart and gather Hawk Moth's prize miraculouses.

With a leap and a few hops, Cat Noir landed on Marinette's roof. The sparkling grape juice and roses were in hand. He was greeted by a smiling Marinette, who was just returning from getting the pizza from downstairs. "Good evening Marinette, I hope I'm not late." He asked, while handing her the roses.

"Nope right on time Cat Noir, please have a seat." Marinette replied while taking the roses and giving them a smell. "These are so beautiful, thank you Cat Noir." He simply smiled and lightly blushed, while taking his seat. "I'll put these in water later, for now we better eat before the pizza gets cold." He nodded, yes and soon they were both seated and ready to eat.

Cat Noir opened the sparkling grape juice and poured the drink in the paper cups on the table. Then picked up a slice of pizza. "This looks amazing Marinette, I'm glad you had this idea." His mind drifted to his true love. 'If only Ladybug would give me a chance like this.' He thought with a sigh.

"Well it was my first time making pizza on my own, so I hope it's good. I must say I've never cooked for anyone before." She sighed heavily. 'I always thought Adrien would've been the first guy I cooked for.' Marinette thought.

Seeing her sad expression, Cat Noir asked. "Why so down, Princess?" It made Marinette smile and somewhat giggle. She was always used to him calling her bugaboo or MiLady. It was kinda sweet to hear him call her a princess.

"Me..oh it's nothing, I was just thinking how I thought I'd cook my first meal for my…you know real boyfriend." She said the last part slightly turning her glance away from him. To her surprise, Cat Noir simply smiled. "Not that I'm disappointed, it's just…"

He held his hand up. "No need to apologize Princess, I get it. I always thought I'd at least get one date with Ladybug. Still her heart belongs to someone else, so I'll just have to keep waiting." Marinette couldn't help but feel Cat Noir's pain of rejection. True she hadn't been rejected by Adrien, still she feared it when she did finally ask.

Picking up a slice of pizza Marinette said. "I'm sorry Cat Noir, I can't imagine how it must feel to be turned down so many times." He took a bite of the pizza and sighed. Cat Noir was about to reply when…

"So this is where you are, and could this be the one who you're in love with? Such a shame too, looks like it was a beautiful evening all planned out." Florencia, grinned and snapped her fingers. The roses Marinette had set to the side, where now growing in size. And before Cat Noir or Marinette could react. The roses were now like vines as they wrapped around her. Florencia chuckled. "Oh dear whatever will you do now My cute little kitten. I have your sweet love all wrapped up tight."


	3. Chapter 3

Cat Noir knew this wasn't good, he could sense something wasn't right about these flowers. Thoughts raced through his head as he hoped Ladybug would soon show up to aid him in this fight. It was at this time he noticed Marinette starting to look unwell. He cursed his luck that he couldn't even enjoy a simple dinner date with a friend. And worst of all Marinette had to suffer now too. His voice was almost a growl as he yelled. "It's me you want not her, Florencia!"

Still his enemy only grinned happily at her success. "Maybe so, but I can't have her interfering with us. So in order for us to be happy, she will become a simple flower. And like every flower she will wither away and be no more." Florencia chuckled at her words, happy to know all would be as she wanted very soon. "The poison in the thores will slowly turn her into rose, and in time she will be no more."

'Where are you Milady?' Cat Noir thought as he pulled his baton from his belt behind him. The stick grew as he spun it in his hands. "I warned you to let her go and take me. Now I'll make you release her!" He made a high jump and brought his baton down hard at the spot Florencia was standing. Only her vines had stopped the attack and wrapped around his weapon. Florencia grinned proudly, she had the upper hand. Pulling with all his might, Cat Noir tried to free his baton. Still it wouldn't move an inch, he decided there was only one way to release his baton. So holding out his right hand he was about to call out. "Cata-"

"No don't!" Cat Noir froze, hearing these words. He slowly looked up and saw Marinette half in tears. "You can't use your Cataclysm, not just yet." Now he was completely confused. Why was Marinette telling him this? He needed to get his weapon back in order to fight this overgrown flower disaster. "Please trust me…" those were her last words before she turned into a red rose.

Cat Noir's eyes widened and soon his anger grew. Marinette was his friend and he would save her. It was also bothering him that Ladybug had not shown up yet either. Part of him feared that this flower monster had turned her into a beautiful flower as well, before finding him. "I can do this, all I need to do is to find the Akuma and destroy it." With his eyes and ears focused and ready, he started trying to figure out just where the akuma was.

"Trying to think of a way to fix your precious date, sadly she's a flower now and will remain as such." Florencia said with a chuckle. "Now be a good kitty and hand me your miraculous, and just maybe I'll release her."

Holding his right hand tightly, Cat Noir growled. "Never, I WILL defeat you. With or without milady here to help me. Marinette doesn't deserve this!" Cat Noir's eyes kept searching for the spot the akuma might be on Florencia. His eyes suddenly saw a black rose with an out line of red, the rose was like a hairpin which held her hair in a messy bun. 'That's it.' He thought. 'I know where the akuma is. Now to get it and save Marinette.' There was one problem though, Cat Noir knew he would need Ladybug's power of the Miraculous to fix all the damage that had been done by Florencia.

"What's wrong kitty, starting to feel like a stray cat trapped in an alley by a large dog?" Florencia said with a deep laugh. Still Cat Noir kept his composure and looked for just the right way to get the rose from her hair.

"You know what Florencia, this alley cat doesn't give up just because I'm cornered. No it only makes me fight even, HARDER!" With lightning fast speed he ran towards her and jumped while giving a small rock he just found a hard throw. When Florencia dodged the rock this gave Cat Noir the chance he needed and grabbed the rose from her hair. "Cataclysm!" He called out destroying the rose in his hand. With the rose now gone, Florencia returned to her normal body. But there was a huge problem how was Cat Noir going to fix everything without Ladybug's powers? He was fortunate enough to destroy the rose and the akuma at the same time. Still how would he bring Marinette back?

He felt like a sick cat as he walked up the vine covered rose. Cat Noir had no clue how to fix this mess. His body felt heavy and soon he crumbled to his knees. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Forgive me Marinette, I never should've left my guard down. I should've known this was going to happen when I turned down the flower shop girl."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was the flower shop girl now back to normal. "I'm sorry that I got so angry and became akumatized. Is there anyway I could help fix this mess?"

Cat Noir shook his head no. "The only one who can fix this mess is Ladybug, with her powers. But I don't know where she is or why she hasn't come yet? I'll just have to wait here till she comes." The florist smiled and gave him a hug before leaving. Once she was gone Cat Noir saw his ring blink. "Plagg claws in."

A bit confused by where they were Plagg asked. "Adrien why are we here? And where's my snack, I'm starving!" With a heavy sigh he threw Plagg his cheese. "Well hello beautiful, mind if I eat you in one bite?"

Adrien simply rolled his eyes at Plagg as he thought. 'Oh Marinette, what can I do to save you. I don't even know how to fix this without Ladybug.' Once Plagg had finished his cheese, Adrien call out the command and was transformed into Cat Noir again. Still he waited until.

"There you are I've been looking for you." Cat Noir turned to see Bunnyx. "Oh don't look so surprised to see me. Come we have work to do. We need to fix this mess before it's too late."

Cat Noir was more than surprised by the sudden appearance of Bunnyx. Still a part of him was glad she was there. "How on earth do you plan on fixing this mess without Ladybug? Although I fear that something has happened to her since you're here." Now Cat Noir had a deep empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Since Bunnyx was there it could only mean one thing. 'Ladybug was turned into a rose and was...gone!'

"Hurry up little kitty, we need to find out when Ladybug was turned into a rose so we can end the nightmare that happen in the future." Cat Noir stopped dead in his tracks.

"What nightmare happened in the future?" He asked, but there was no answer. Sure going back in time was an easy fix, but did he really want to? Either way Florencia would happen, because the girl liked him and he wouldn't return her feelings. So Cat Noir pulled his hand free and stopped. "There's no point in going back in time to stop all of this. Florencia will happen either way because I won't return her feelings."

Bunnyx simple shook her head at this and replied. "Look all you need to do is not have a dinner date with Marinette, than none of this will happen." Now Cat Noir was becoming angry, why wasn't he allowed any happiness in his life. Not even dinner with a friend was allowed now. "I can't tell you all the reasons I just know that's the cause of all of this."

Angrily he says. "Fine, but I will do this my way either way!"


End file.
